The use of adenylate cyclase - cyclic 3', 5'-nucleotide phosphodiesterase system represent a direct approach for the analysis of hormone effects on tissues. The objectives on the proposed research are 1) to define hormone receptors in connective tissue (cartilage and synovial cells), 2) to analyze the effect of hormones and other compounds on the activity of cyclic 3', 5'-nucleotide phosphodiesterase and 3) to relate these findings to cell aging, growth and development and inflammation. Adenylate cyclase activity will be assayed by the Krishna method which is based on the coversion of alpha-labeled ATP32 to cyclic AMP32. Cyclic 3'5'-nucleotide phosphodiesterase activity will be assayed by the rate of breakdown of tritiated cyclic AMP to 5'-AMP to determine whether any modification in the intracellular concentration of cyclic AMP could be the result of impaired and enhanced breakdown mediated via phosphodiesterase activity.